Warm Smile
by heytherehoyhoy
Summary: All she had to offer was a smile. And yet, it was more than enough for him. Credits for original idea go to one awesome author: Rosie the Rocker


Warm Smile

__In a time of consolation, he receives but a mere smile__

__And somehow, it is more effective than all the kind words that could be spoken__

****-X-****

His nakama were being extra annoying today, even the master – a party?

Loke ambled around the rowdy guild, looking for his blonde celestial spirit master. He hadn't talked to her in a while and felt a visit was something that was long overdue, something she should've payed him sooner. When he finally found said woman, however, he frowned. There she was – sitting at a table – giggling with a certain pink-haired, pig-headed idiot. The leader of the 12 zodiac spirits silently fumed, watching in slight horror as Lucy threw her head back to let out a colorful laugh.

He sighed as he merely passed their table, not surprised when the couple kept up their conversation, way too engrossed in their words to even notice the gloomy playboy.

__So much for talking to Lucy.__

Loke shrugged his shoulders to no one in particular, settling to go off and talk to Gray – at least, that's what he had __planned__ to do. The frustrated man let out an animalistic growl much like that of a lion and felt his frown set even deeper, worsening his mood. There his friend stood, coming onto a certain redheaded requip-mage. He analyzed the scene in front of him, the familiarity of it all, putting a bad taste in his mouth – the ice magic user was leaning in way too close for comfort and Erza was simply glaring at him, sporting a cute blush – it was all so sickeningly __adorable.__

__Well__ – he concluded – __this trip was a waste.__

The bored and irritated celestial was about ready to poof out and return to the spirit realm when he heard a sigh. He turned to his right only to see the rain woman with her head propped up by one arm, her grip one the mug she held tighter than necessary.

Mirajane would occasionally make small talk with the blue-haired mage, but other than that – she was all alone.

He would've laughed at the blank look in her eyes if she didn't appear to be so pitiful – it seemed that the young girl was housing a battle within herself. He watched as the barmaid refilled Juvia's drink. Though, it wasn't there for long seeing as she downed its contents the moment the liquid reached the brim. Soon after, the girl sighed again, head resting in her arms as she leaned her weight on the wooden counter – the empty gaze returning. It was then that Loke arrived at the conclusion – he would go over and talk to her. He __had__ to do __something.__ I mean, what kind of friend would he be if he wasn't capable of consoling a damsel in distress? Sure, they didn't know each other well, but it was worth a try.

He smirked to himself – after having sit down gracefully in the barstool beside hers – as he saw her try to suppress a shiver when his cool voice called out to her.

"Hello Juvia." She turned swiftly to face him, a smile of fatigue on her features.

"Loke –" He decided he liked the way his name sounded on her lips. "What are you doing here?" He returned her smile.

"Just getting something to drink." He assured what he saw to be an uneasy Juvia – at least for now, anyway.

"Ah." She replied softly, turning back to stare at whatever was left of her abused cup.

"I could ask you the same thing." Loke watched as she brought her head back up to look him straight in the eye.

"Juvia doesn't know."

"Why aren't you with Lucy and the others?" He could've sworn a smug look flashed across her face at his question.

"Juvia could ask you the same thing." Loke gave a warm laugh, a lovely sound even to his own ears.

"Turning my lines on me?"

"Yes." He chuckled at her reply. "Why are you here in Earthland?"

"I came to talk to Lucy." She nodded, a slightly stern expression taking oover before he continued. "But I don't think she's in the mood for talking to me right now." She raised a fine brow.

"What makes you say that?"

"She's kind of busy talking with –" He took a long pause before letting the dreadful truth escape his mouth. "Natsu." Loke saw the serious look again.

He didn't know what compelled him to do it, but it came out.

"That guy has something I don't have. I'm not sure what it is, but he has it." Juvia put a hand to her chin, deep in thought.

"A human body, perhaps?" He offered up another laugh.

"Even when I had that." Quiet filled the air and Loke saw his blue-haired friend down the rest of her drink. After about a minute or so, Juvia broke the silence with her own thoughts.

"Juvia knows how you feel."

"Huh?" A bittersweet smile replaced the genuine one she usually wore.

"Rejection –" She trailed off for a bit, distracted with whatever she was doing on the bar counter. "Juvia thinks Gray-sama may have smething for Erza-san. At the tower of heaven, she was all he talked about." Loke tried to reassure her with his – hopefully – encouraging words.

"He's probably worried for her as a friend." Juvia merely shook her head in response.

"When the tower came crashing down, Lucy and Juvia had to fight to get him out of there. Gray-sama kept saying something about__saving her tears.__ He barely noticed Juvia." He wasn't sure why she trusted him with all of this heavy information, but was happy all the same at gaining a new – more importantly, attractive – friend.

"Erza may be pretty, but I find it hard to believe that Gray would completely ignore a girl as beautiful as you. He knows a thing or two about girls." Seeing Juvia's cheeks redden, the stellar spirit felt a grin pulling at his lips.

"Y-you think Juvia is beautiful?" He internally snickered at her cute stuttering.

"Yes, you are." Her face went ten shades darker.

"Well, Juvia –" He waited in anticipation when she paused in her speech. "Thinks you are quite handsome. Lucy is missing out too."

"Gray has no idea how lucky he is. Of course, I think I'm pretty lucky too – right now." Loke sent her one of his trademark grins and hoped that it captured her heart like it did other women's. He did not know why, but she interested him, and he could only hope that she felt – even if just a little bit – the same. She smiled.

Maybe it was because they understood each other's pain, maybe it was because they were similar. Or maybe it was because she really __did__ feel the same. Either way, his eyes widened slightly when he felt a pair of soft lips press lightly on his cheek. He looked up, slightly dazed from the innocent gesture, to see the heavenly face of Juvia.

"Thank you, Loke. Juvia is glad she had this conversation with you." Loke sat there for a moment, contemplating – going over what had just happened.

He had had so many kisses before – but there was something about this one kiss, this one __woman__ that made it different. So pure, without ill intent, without malice – just an innocent kiss on the cheek. He looked down, his face on fire, something he'd never had to feel up until now.

Maybe it was because everything he had told her had been the truth, and __maybe – __this visit to the guild wasn't in vain after all.

Maybe, just maybe –

****A/N:**** So, there's my interpretation of Loke's perspective of __Cold Shoulder__. If you haven't read it yet – by __Rosie the Rocker__ – I highly suggest that you do. If you don't, then you're missing out.


End file.
